Son Of Death
by AzraelCross26
Summary: Vladimir is tired of not dying. He lost the one person who loved him through a murder that was mean't for him. Now Vladimir must go searching for answers in order to figure out why his father is suddenly talking to him, why he's being chased down by monsters and rogue demigods working for Tarterus, and how his past connects with his future.
1. Chapter 1: I'll explain my hate and pain

So you want to hear my is that what it is? If so I want to share one of my memories with you so you know who I am and the reason I do what I do. It was back when america had just won it's freedom from Great Britain. I had just turned eighteen(ish) and was meeting with up with my girl friend Anna Garcia. She had no parents just an over protective brother Sam Garcia.

Anyway we were meeting up in our usual spot (a giant oak tree that now stands in a graveyard). "Vladimir what's so important that couldn't wait?" Anna asked with a worried look. Anna was wearing a slim black ball gown, with matching high heels, and had her long black hair in a braid down her back.

"Well I figured your brother would accompany you to the ball so I thought I might ask you here where Aphrodite made me fall in love with you." I said pulling out a black cross necklace that had a blood red ruby in the middle of it. "It might not be a ring but I'm still going to ask for you to marry me." Anna smiled happily but didn't get a chance to answer.

"NO!" Sam yelled angrily as he came out from his hiding place. "Anna don't! He's a monster a vampire I..." "Sam I know but I still love him even if he is the cruised son of Thanatos. Anna said then walked over to me. I don't know why but Sam pulled a gun on me. "Vladimir Cross this ends here and now!" Just as Sam pulled the trigger Anna jumped in the way then fell dying at our feet. Sam stared in disbelief at what Anna just did. I fell to my knees and cradled Anna's head in my lap and said, "It's okay my love I can save you."

Anna looked up at me then said, "No, the gods made this happen for a reason. Anna handed me my necklace back. "I will find you in the next life Vladimir Cross." Anna looked at Sam the me and said," Please don't blame each other each other I love you both." With that Anna died. Sam and I barred her under neath the oak tree. Sam couldn't handle what happened so he begged me to kill him. "I can't Sam Anna would hate me." I said turning away from him. "Vladimir!" Sam grabbed me and turned me to face him. "She won't blame you if I told you to do it." Sam said with pleading eyes.

Reluctantly I killed him and barred him next to Anna. I stood there all night thinking about what I just did. I was tempted to even throw my necklace away but couldn't. In the end I did as Anna ask and didn't blame Sam for what happened. Instead I blamed the gods for what happened. Why because Anna said it herself, "The gods made this happen" and is why I hate them all.

So now you know who I am, why I hate the gods, and why when this story ends you wont be surprised by the out come. Now if you already not gone I might as well tell you what I look like and what I can do. Okay I'm tall, skinny, and pale. I have black hair that falls into my eyes, my eyes look black but are actually brown, and I'm always dressed in black. Now what I can do is different from every demigod.

As a vampire I'm stronger, faster, can hypnotist people, read minds, heal, and immune to the sun light. (Pretty much all basic vampire powers except for the sun thing I had to develop that over a lot of time). Now being the son of Thanatos I can manipulate the darkness, charm speak (I'll explain later), and well a lot of stuff that will keep us here for a while.

Now I going to start my story at what I think is modern day times for you guy's. "I have to come? I thought they hated me." I said as Persephone finished telling my her plans for today. "Yes Vladimir you need to be more social." "No thanks I like being alone and don't do party's with gods and goddess."

"It's better than sitting around here." Persephone said meaning being in the Underworld. "I'm surprised that your going along with this." I said as Hades took a sip of his coffee. Hades just sighed then said, "I don't like visiting the other gods as much as you do Vladimir but I guess spending a little bit of time with them wont hurt." "Fine I'll go get dressed and meet you guy's at the door." I grumbled.

I went to my room and started to dig around in my dresser for a while thinking about how much the party would suck. I finally came out of my room wearing black jeans, black boots, a black Avenged Seven-fold shirt, and finally my black ankle length leather jacket that I made of darkness. ( Hey if you had an imagination and was board a lot then you would understand).

I met up with Hades and Persephone on Olympus just as they were about to go into the party. "Great I came now I'm leaving." I said turning around. "No your going to stay and besides we won't be here for long." Persephone said with a reassuring smile.

Well 'we won't be here for long' slipped Persephone's mind. I was sitting with a few demigods that were from Camp Half Blood listening to them talk about how cool it was that they were actually on Olympus and other crap like that. I was starting to go insane till my cousin Nico Di Angelo found me.

"I didn't think I'd see you here." Nico said which made me turn around. "I didn't want to come but Persephone made me." I grumbled. "Don't feel bad I didn't want to come either but I did it for Reyna." Nico said gesturing to his girl friend who was currently listening to Artemis and a few of her huntress talk.

I gave Nico a little smile. "I'm glad you finally found someone." I said then we both began to walk over to Reyna and Artemis. As soon as I stopped next to Athena she shuttered. (Yeah I got that effect on gods and goddesses). "Vladimir Cross." Artemis said my name like it was poison. "Artemis, telling good story's or will I still be board?" I asked defiantly.

Artemis rolled her eyes then said, "Why not challenge my brother to a music contest then." I shrugged, "Cause you know what will happen." Artemis smirked (which she only does when me or her are tormenting Apollo) then said, "I thought you didn't live in fear." Now I'm not flashy or showy but I'm willing to do anything (cause I can) and I hate when people use that against me. I grit my teeth then give Artemis a thin smile. "You know I don't sing."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Untrue. You use to sing those metal songs after you helped us hunt last year." "Fine but remember what might happen." I got up and went over to where Apollo was sitting. Artemis was one goddess I could along with but Apollo was cocky and when he finished teaching me how to play the guitar... Let's just say he got worse (mostly because of me). I looked back at where Artemis and the others were sitting then turned back around and told Apollo, "Hey music man you and me. Let's see if I can out perform you." Apollo looked surprised then recovered and said, "Very well Mr,Cross."

( **Hey everyone hope you like this chapter I have more to come. If you'd like to comment or give some ideas I'm open to them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Going back to camp

Well I'll explain what Artemis was talking about later. First I'll tell you what happened with Apollo and why he killed me. "Would you like to go first or should I go first." Apollo asked as we walked over to the stage. "You can but no nine muse's choose a few of your children."

"Deal." Apollo got three of his kids then took the stage. Apollo and his children did Paint It Black by Rolling Stones. It wasn't a bad performance but as Apollo has told me before, 'How would I know? I'm the son of Thanatos.' When Apollo finished the crowd went crazy. "What did you think of that?" Apollo asked smugly.

I shrugged, "Not bad." Apollo gave me a dark look. "Not bad?" "Hey you asked so just be happy with that. Now it's our turn to take the stage." "Our?" Apollo asked confused. I smiled mischievously then summoned about four or five shades.

The crowd went quiet as me and my shades and I took the stage. "Alright guy's Apollo may think he's better but I just don't care. So there's a lot of you here gods included. I only want you to yell one word." I said slipping on my guitar.

Apollo scoffed. "One word and what is it?" I looked out at everyone then yelled, "HAIL!" I don't know if anyone knew what I meant so I just went right into it with my shades. Immediately I got a lot of people's attention. They all began to crowd closer to the stage as I sang Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold. As I played I looked out into the crowd and saw even gods getting in on the fun. Zeus even showed some enthusiasm by tapping his index finger on the table.

When I finished I could tell Apollo was royally ticked off. "So... What did you think?" I asked a little out of breathe. Apollo lifted an eyebrow then said, "Not bad little mortal, but they still have to vote." Apollo said joining me on the stage. "Alright. Let's see who they all liked." I said grinning like crazy. I made everyone (even the gods) swear on the river Styx that they would be honest on their vote.

"WHAT! YOU CHOOSE HIM!" Apollo yelled popping my ears. "Hey I'm as surprised as you." I said with a cocky smirk. Apollo turned on his heels with golden fire in his eyes. "This all your doing isn't it?!" Apollo asked angrily. "Hey I didn't do anything." I said sly using a little charm speak. I could tell Apollo was mad so I decided to whisper somethings into his mind. As soon as I back out of his mind Apollo was holding his bow. "You dare try and charm speak me so you can get away?!" Apollo asked pulling back his bow string making a glowing arrow appear.

"Actually yes I do. What are YOU going to do about it 'music man'." I said mockingly to Apollo. 'That's it now let the arrow fly! Make him respect you! Make him know who truly is better!' I said into Apollo's mind. As if on Cue Apollo let go of his arrow, which hit me directly in my heart. "Gods Of Olympus!" "Someone help him!" A few of the campers yelled freaking out. "Apollo what were you thinking!" Zeus boomed from his chair. "I... It wasn't... I don't know." Apollo said realizing what he just did.

As all this was happening I laid there on the ground bleeding out. "I guess this is the end of me." I said grinning. 'I finally ended this stupid curse.' I thought to myself. I was wrong. My blood stopped then went in reverse flowing back into me. I stood up and examined myself then looked at Apollo. "I think you missed." I said as gods and demigods looked at me with surprised looks. the only three who weren't surprised were Persephone, Hades, and Artemis. All three of them already knew about my curse. "What just happened?" Apollo asked with his jaw hanging open.

"You missed." I said smirking just a little. "No I can still see the mark where my arrow went through your shirt and pierced your heart." Apollo said recovering from his shock. "Nah I'm pretty sure you missed. Right Artemis?" I said looking over at Apollo's sister who looked very amused. "He's right Apollo you missed." We probably could have kept the joke going until Zeus got involved. I then explained to everyone there WHO I was, WHAT I was, plus some.

"Interesting. I think I know what to do with you." Zeus said stroking his beard. "You can end my curse!?" said a little too happy. "No but since Dionysus has returned here to Olympus, I'd like you to go to camp Half Blood to help Chiron." Zeus said said burning my happiness. I shrugged then said, "Usually I would make an excuse or something but instead this sounds kind of fun." I said looking over at the group of demigods with a cruel smile.

After that was decided the party lasted another five or ten minutes. I left to go and pack a few things for my stay at Camp Half Blood. By the time I came back the party was over and all the demigods were getting ready to leave. "So how'd you guy's get here?" I asked Nico. "We took a bus which is probably waiting for us." Nico said looking at me cautiously. "Okay let's go." I said pushing past them and walking to the exit/ elevator that took us to the mortal world.

The ride to the camp was both a quiet one and a boring one. Half way there I fell asleep which for me REALLY sucks. Demigods don't have good dreams just nightmares of our past or things to come. For me my night mare is usually about something from my past cough Anna's death cough. Thankfully it didn't last long because we got to the camp fast. I woke up to some one shaking me awake and kind of scared them to death. As soon as I opened my eye's I pulled out one of my dagger's and had it pointed at their throat in a matter of a second. "Uh Vlad. please put the dagger down." A camper with black hair and sea green eye's said scared.

"Yeah sorry." I said sheathing my dagger then grabbing my bag. I walked through the camp noticing how much of it had changed. I saw that there were cabins for all the gods, a few newly added things (the golden fleece), and more. "Chiron how long has it been?" I asked as I made it to the big house.

Chiron was in centaur form standing on the porch with a cup of tea. "Vladimir? This is a surprise." I nodded then handed Chiron the letter Zeus that had given me."I see." Chiron said stroking his beard. "I could use some help around here with a few of the activities." Chiron said as he stepped off the porch.

"Hey whatever you need help with I can handle it." I said confidently. "I hope so." Chiron said then motioned for me to follow him. "Where are we going." I asked as we started walking down to the camp. "Too the camp fire. I want to at lease let the campers get to meet you before they see you in the arena tomorrow." Chiron said calmly.

'Great he wants me to train them to fight better... Well at least I could get some blood around here.' I thought as my stomache growled hungrily. I was glad Chiron didn't hear it because I didn't need him worrying about any of the campers. Then again the campers were the least of his worries at the moment because apparently word about my arrival got around.


	3. Chapter 3: Camp keeps getting worse

"Please calm down. Vladimir is here to help us not to hurt anyone." Chiron said trying to calm down the campers. "Yeah, that's what he want's us to believe!" A random camper shouted. "Exactly we've seen all those vampire movie's to know what he really wants!" Another yelled. "Really?" I asked making everyone go quiet. "If you think I'm like any Hollywood type vampire then I'm really going to have to show you all who I am."

I said making a few of them freak out. "W.. Wh.. What do you mean by that?" A small camper asked. I grinned and showing them my fangs. "You'll see tomorrow in the arena. Everyone can come and those of you who have the guts can face me." I said showing off my fangs then turned around heading for the big house.

That night I didn't dream but instead had a meeting with two people who really influenced me in the past. I was floating in complete darkness when a door appeared out of nowhere. "I guess I have to go inside then." I grumbled angrily.

The doors opened revealing two figures standing in a graveyard. I reconsidered both of them, my father Thanatos and Vladimir Tapas. "Great what is it now?" I grumbled walking toward them. Vlad simply smiled while my father just looked grim (Like always).

"You were right Thanatos even with me here he still has that same attitude I reconsidered all those years ago." Vlad said with a rich Transylvanian accent. "Yet you still live?" I grumbled remembering that I myself watched him die. Vlad looked at me calmly and said, "Yes I do. However we are destiny to live for as long as we want.

All we have to do is simply reject the thought's of dying." Tapas said the word we like I was still with him, like I was still willing to follow him on another crusade or into another battle. "Tapas, please he already has a lot to deal with he doesn't need to know this." Thanatos said giving a look that said 'SHUT UP!'

"See that's where you are wrong Thanatos. Vlad has barely unlocked his true power." Tapas said then turned to face me. "I can help you again Vlad. Everything you ever wanted to know plus more." I was stunned. 'Why is he offering me a choose. Is there a second one?' I thought to myself. "Yes there is Vladimir.

Your father also has a choose that he has to offer you." Tapas said adjusting his cape revealing his armor he always wore when we were going into battle or when he was making public appearances. "And what is it?" I asked looking at my father.

Thanatos looked at me as if for the first time then said, "My offer is for you to come with me." I didn't know whether to laugh or just assume I miss heard him. "What do you mean by come with you?" I asked confused. Thanatos removed the hood of his cloak. His black hair ran down his back like a water fall.

His face looked, well usually death appears to people differently but to me he always looks good liking and fatherly. "I mean where I go you go. I can show you the true meaning of your godly powers. Everything I can do you can do and so much more."

'They want me to make a choose of power. They know that I'm unstable so this is their solution?!' I asked myself angrily. I took a deep breath then let it out. "What if I choose both of you. I could stay with you for a year or two then switch to next." I said caught them both off guard.

"That would be possible but..." "I MAKE MY OWN CHOOSES NOT YOU TWO! I'LL GIVE YOU MY ANSWER AT THE END OF THE WEEK!" I said letting my anger out for once and for all. My dream began to fade s I woke up. "Just think your chooses over Vladimir." Thanatos said then faded completely with Tepes and the rest of my dream.

I woke up the next morning thinking about what Thanatos and Tepes told me. "Something really bad must be happening and I'm being put in the middle of it." I said to myself walking to the arena. As I entered the arena I looked at the campers I'd be training. It was the Ares cabin, and let me just say I hate these guys.

As soon as they saw me a few of them started laughing while others grumbled and handed each other money or drachmas. "What's that about?" I asked as I stopped two feet away from them. At first they were all quiet till one of them named Alex answered me.

"A few of us thought that when you stood in the sunlight you'd sparkle like the vampires from twilight." She said shakily. I sighed then asked them, "How stupid are you guys! I told you all I'm not like those weird idiotic Hollywood vampires!" They were all quiet till one of them asked, "Are you still going to train us?"

I took a deep breath then nodded. I had them break up into groups of four so they could have three on one matches. "You have to know how to face multiple enemies at once. If you can't then you might as well just sit and watch." I said from the side lines.

After ten minutes I could tell a few of the campers were getting angry every time I put my input in. After the last group was finished the campers all gathered to get some water. "For some of you I'm impressed but for most of you I think you'll are lost causes." I said then turned away from them.

I barley got four steps away when I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder and turn me around. "What?" I asked turning to face Sherman Yang. "This!" Sherman said then punched me as hard as he could in the face.

I felt my nose break as Sherman's fist connected with my nose. Now if I was normal I would have had to deal with it but immediately my nose began to mend and heal. I got up and looked at Sherman who was standing ready to punch me again. "You should have taken that warning and stayed down vampire boy!"

Sherman grumbled angrily. I locked eye's with Sherman then said, "You should have taken my insult. Now you will knock yourself out!" I hissed at Sherman both hypnotizing him and using charm speak. Sherman did as I said without a second thought or word.

"What did you do to him?" An Ares camper asked running over to Sherman. I shrugged then said, "A little hypnotism and charm speak." With that I dismissed them and waited for my next cabin of camper to come for their training.

By lunch time I had to deal with so many complaining campers I felt like a parent. It was always "This is too hard," or "If your so good why don't you show us yourself." I sat down after paying tribute to the gods when the worst thing happened to me all day.

"Vladimir Cross." A voice said from then end of the dining pavilion. I looked and found a seventeen year old boy leaning against the wall with a sword in hand. "Do I know you?" I asked then took a drink. The boy smiled smugly then said, "No, but you know my master Lord Tarterus," Immediately campers either drew weapons or moved as far from him as possible.

I stood up and grinned at him as I read his thought's. "Well Micheal this is going to be fun." Micheal walked up to me so he was in striking distance then said, "So many of the fallen demigods fear you but the rest of us know you're nothing but a fake hiding behind lies." Micheal said then jabbed his sword into my heart with a swift thrust.

Everyone screamed as Micheal ripped his sword from me and let my blood spill. "See what did I say? Nothing but a fake hiding behind lies." Micheal said triumphantly. But as he gloated and told everyone how Tarterus was coming for them I healed.

"You done acting stupid?" I asked then grabbed Micheal by his neck and lifted him off the ground. "How is this possible... I ..killed you." Michael said struggling to breathe. I elongated my fangs then said in a hiss,"I've been really thirsty since coming here maybe you can quench my thirst." Michael screamed and thrashed trying to free himself from my grip.

"Tell your master that if he ever thinks that any of you are going to kill me then he has another thing coming." I said as Michael punched me but with no effect. "Please let me go... HAVE MERCY !" Michael pleaded. "Vladimir enough, please let him go." Chiron said shakily.

I looked at Chiron with my eyes glowing red then said, "No." Then began to drink his blood in front of everyone (probably scaring them for life). After I finished I looked at everyone then said," Let this be a warning to Tarterus and anyone else who wants me dead or to be their slave." I then took Michael's body to go and bury it.


	4. Chapter 4: I leave

Well killing Michael wasn't the worst thing I've done but it was enough to make the rest of them become scared of me. "You really shouldn't have done that." Chiron said as I sat down on the porch of the big house. I had just gotten done burying Micheal's body and decide to ask Chiron what all damage was done.

"They're afraid of you, you know that right?" Chiron asked it as if I wasn't already aware of it. "I assumed this much so I've decided to leave. Give the camper's my best and tell them they won't have to worry about me anymore." I said then got up and walked inside to the big house to gather my stuff. Chiron didn't try stop me but somebody did and it didn't work.

"So I'm guessing nothing I say will change your mind." I turned around to see a crow sitting on my bed. "Since when are you so worried for me?" I asked then began packing my clothes. "I do worry for you it's just ..." "Yeah I know you told me this twenty million times already." I grumbled as I zipped my bag closed.

I don't know how a crow looks sad but I'm guessing I just witnessed it. "Then if I can't change your mind at least tell me where you will be going?" I stopped at the door and just before Thanatos disappeared (cause he had to go back to work). "I'm going to be hunting with Artemis. That always helps me clear my minds." I said then left Camp Half Blood behind along with my father.

Artemis told me where they would be so when I showed up I was surprised when Artemis automatically said, "There's someone who I think you might want to see again." "Uh...Okay." I said then followed Artemis to her tent where Thalia and the medic I think were trying to talk to a girl who looked familiar. "Wait that looks like...", "Hannah?!" I asked making everyone stop talking. Hannah looked over at me then said, "It's been a long time Vladimir." I was so stunned that all I did was stand there and stare in disbelief.

"You okay Vlad?" Thalia asked jokingly. I smiled and walked over to Hannah and kissed her then said, "I am now." Thalia the medic, and even Artemis were surprised at my action and just stood there with their mouth hanging open. "Vlad I..." It's okay. You don't have to say anything." I said as Hannah wrapped me in a hug. For a moment everything seemed like an dream until Artemis broke us apart.

I sighed then got an idea that was both good and bad at the same time. "Uh Artemis may I speak to you in private?" I asked Artemis who nodded then I followed her outside. "Yes Vladimir what is it?" Artemis asked confused. "Artemis can you please make Hannah a huntress? I don't want to see her die again." I said pleadingly.

Artemis looked at me then said, "If she want's to. I can't make her do something unless she want's to." "I can make her." I said getting a dark idea. 'If you want to protect her or any of them then find me in Death Valley.' I could hear Tapas say inside my head. "Vlad!" Artemis yelled to snap me back to reality. "Yes...Artemis?" I asked feeling a strange surge of anger. "What do you plan to do?" Artemis asked cautiously.

I didn't mean for it but my power made me explode. My eye's began to glow blood red then I attacked. I looked at Artemis then growled,"I'll do what I need to do!" I then shoved Artemis into the nearest tree causing it to break on impact. After that I don't remember what happened or what I did.

But when I was sleeping I dream't that I was back in one of Tepes' crusade's. I was a monster back then I killed everyone and everything without mercy. 'Vladimir! Wake up! You need to WAKE UP!' I could hear Tepes' voice calling out in the distance. My eye's shot open and I sat up straight feeling my head throbbing with pain. "What happened?" I asked myself rubbing my head. "

You almost killed Artemis and her hunter's." Tepes said leaning against the wall of a cabin. "Tepes! Where am I? What happened? What do you mean I almost killed Artemis and her hunter's?" I asked Tepes with a worried look. "This is why I wanted to help you control you're powers." Tepes said shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5: Training and a friend

"That's it! Just like that Vladimir, never second guess yourself or your abilities." Tapas said as I pushed him out of my mind. "How's keeping the gods out of my mind going to help?" I grmubled angrily. Tapas just looked amused at my question. It had been at least a year since I disappeaered from everybody. Tapas has been trining me to conrtol my abilities and use them for my benefit against others. The only person that knew where I was and what I was doing was Thanatos, who was surpisingly around more often.

"Vladimir! Did you hear me?" Tapas asked raising an eyebrow. "No, I was thinking again." I sighed. "I was telling you that keeping the gods out of your mind help's because then they wouldn't be able to figure out what your going to do." I nodded in understand mean't. "Alright then well take a break." Tapas said then turned around and led the way back to our cabain. The cabin was somewhere in death valley which made trainning interesting... And hot.

"So how much longer do I need to train?" I asked as Tapas poured us both of us a glass of blood. Yes after years of thinking 'I was alone' I found out a few months back that there were more of us. I also found out that they lived among humans in secret."You're actually finshed with your training." Tapas said then took a drink. "Wait since when?" Tapas smiled then said, "Since today. I did tell you that we only needed a year out here in order for you to fully grasp your powers." "Then what happens next?" I asked taking a drink myself.

Tapas smiled then said, "Now you go back." I almost spit my drank out. "I what?" "You have to go back." Tapas said then took another drink calmly. "But you said yourself that if I go back that I'd most likely be hunted then..." "I know what I said. But there's nothing left for you to learn. You have to go back in order to stop Tartarus anyway." Tapas interrupted. I stood there for a moment thinking over posable scenarios of what might happen once I was spotted.

"There's no way out of this one is there?" I asked sighing. Tapas shook his head. "No not really. Don't worry you won't be alone this time." I looked at Tapas confused then asked him what he meant. "Our kind is never alone. Remember that Vladimir." I nodded then went to pack the stuff I'd need. I hated leaving especially when it came to leaving Tapas. He was more like a father figure than Thanatos ever was to me. "Oh and by the way me and Thanatos got you a gift hope you like it. Just go outside when you're done packing and you'll see." Tapas said then left me alone to go and pack.

After I finished packing I did as Tapas said and went outside to find a black 2002 mustang gt. "Gods of Olympus! I don't believe this." I said in shock. "Believe it death boy." A female voice said behind me. I turned around and found myself looking at a beautiful goth girl. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, black combat boot's, a black belt that had design's from Tokyo Ghoul, and a matching gray shirt under a black jacket that had my favorite band on it, Avenged Sevenfold. "Uh...who are you?" I asked barely getting the words out of my mouth. The girl laughed then said, "My name is Jade T Williams and it looks like were going to be friends."

Okay now I finally got what Tapas meant by not being alone anymore. "I'm..." "There's no need to introduce yourself. We all know who you are Vladimir Cross." As if to confirm my thoughts Jade flashed me her fangs. "So where are we going to go?" I asked Jade who handed me the keys to my new car. "Where ever besides this desert. I'm not looking to reapply sunblock or burn to death." Jade replied walking around to the passenger side. "Agreed." I said already tired of being stuck in that place for over a year.

I'm going to skip ahead two months because one I highly doubt that any of you want to hear about us getting lost. Plus I really don't want to relive that argument about whose fault it was that we were lost (Jade's we were following the GPS on her dumb phone.). Eventually we found our way to California where we tried to stay/lay low for a while. Thankfully Thanatos gave us gold drachmas while Tapas gave us cash (in case of emergencies). And when I say emergencies I mean like food, hotel rooms, and gas.

"Come on Vladimir! It's just a carnival!" Jade protested holding up her phone for me to see. I sighed deeply then asked, "You won't take no for an answer will you?" Jade smirked then shook her head making her black and red hair shake with her. Jade had shoulder length hair that was usually/always down or straightened. I ran a hand through my own hair which was now down to the bottom of my face. (And before you ask yes I died a few of my own strands of hair red too. "Fine we'll go but we need to manage the money better." "Yes, thank you so much Vlad!" Jade squealed happily then hugged me.

As soon as she did our eyes met and for a moment I got lost in her icy blue eyes. I cleared my throat then said, "Okay we...we better get going then." I said snapping Jade back to reality. "Yeah you're right." Jade said then left to go apply sunscreen. Even I wouldn't have thought such a thing like 'sunscreen' could be a huge key in our species survival. 'Then again I still don't believe it.' I thought to myself.

About twenty minutes later Jade finally finished and came walking out. I couldn't help but stare at her as she came walking out dressed in a black skirt, black fish net leggings, a maroon colored crop top that revealed her pale mid section. Then to top it off she had on a black jacket and of course her combat boot's. I quickly snapped back to reality before she noticed.

"Ready?" I asked grabbing my keys. Jade smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you really have to ask." I nodded then we both left. I loved spending my time with Jade she made me feel 'normal', kind of liked I actually belonged. Then again it was always like that with Tapas so it wasn't anything new. We made it to the carnival within half an hour so it gave us plenty of time to do everything we wanted. All I have to say is after years spent living in this world I never had as much fun as I did with Jade. "So we've pretty much gone on every ride here, what's next?" I asked as we just got done eating a funnel cake. "Hmmmm, how about the ferris wheel?" Jade asked wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Isn't that kind of boring though?" I asked a little confused. "Maaaybe, but it is the only ride we haven't been on yet." Jade said leading the way regardless. We gave the guy or last few tickets then got on the ride. "Why did she want to go on this ride its..." My thoughts stopped as I made eye contact with Jade. She looked at me batting her eyes in a cute way. "I-Is there s-something wrong?" I stammered. "Nothing... you...you..." Jade met my eyes then we began to lean in and before we knew it we were kissing. We slowly pulled away but when we did I couldn't help but feel a little happy for once. "D-did we just..." I took her hand then gave it a gentle squeeze. "We did. Don't worry we'll be fine." I promised. Jade nodded then laid her head on my shoulder. For once I truly had someone who understood me. "Remember Vlad you still have to worry about Tartarus." I mentally told myself. "Then we'll have to make a quick stop to that weird demigod camp." Jade spoke into my mind.

"I'm guessing only vampires can speak to each other like this?" I asked through my mind. "Yeah' one of many great abilities." Jade said as the ride stopped. "Well we might as well get going." I said as Jade and I began to make our way out of the carnival. As we walked to the car I had no idea we were being watched. 'I found him Latus, but it seems I'm not the only one.' A figure wearing a crow feathered cloak says then shadow traveled away.


	6. Chapter 6: Talking to shades

Life was actually fun for about a month. That's until we accidentally made found our way to New York. "Come on Vlad were just walking through Central Park. What could possibly go wrong?" Jade asked trying to ease my worrying. "A lot Jade, a lot could go wrong." I replied examining the people that walked past. Jade didn't really understand the demigod part of me but at least she tried too.

"Let's just be careful on who we run into." I said continuing my examinations. "Uh about that..." "What, did you see something?" I asked cutting Jade off. "Who are they?" Jade asked pointing to two teenagers I recognized. "Ah come on I just had to jinx it." I grumbled then walked over to them.

"Is that you Vlad?" Percy asked smirking. I nodded and bumped fist with him. "Yeah. I sort ofchanged." I replied smiling. "That's because I'm a bad influence on him." Jade said making us all laugh. "This is Jade she's my girl friend." I said introducing her.

We then made our way to a coffee shop where we caught up on what's been happening. "Dang we've really had it easier than you guys." "Yeah every since you left shades have been spotted all over camp." Percy said in agreement. "Shades?" Jade asked setting her drink down. "They're servants of Thanatos. Usually they don't make so many trips into the world of the living." I explained.

Jade nodded, she could see through the mist but didn't really know that much about greek mythology. "Has anyone made any connections about what they want?" I asked. "No, everyone just avoids them out of fear." Annabeth replied. I thought for a moment then shook my head sighing. "I'll ask them." Jade looked at me in surprise. "We're going to the demigod camp?" I nodded then got up. "Come on guys lets go talk to a shade." They nodded then we left.

We arrived at the camp fast, Annabeth called ahead to tell Chiron we were coming. "Alright stay here while I go and see what the shades want." I said then began making my way to the woods. As soon as I got near the edge of the woods I saw them. A group of three shades wandering along the the border of the shadows.

"My name is Vladimir Cross son of Thanatos, what is it you are here for?" I asked stepping in front of them. The shades stopped. "We search for the one who stole our mistress jewelry." The middle one answered. "Mistress? Do you mean Hercate?" I asked unsure. "No, our mistress Latus(or Mors) sent us to find her ring and necklace." One of them answered.

"So someone stole Latus jewalry? Why is this important?" I asked. The three share shook their heads. "Your mother's jewelry can call upon the dead to help her in anyway. Ifthewrong person gets a hold of them then there's no telling what they'd do." I sighed. Just when I thought Thanatos was enough his Roman side had to go and getinvolved. "I'll help but I will be the only one aloud to look in the camp." The shades agreed then asked me to bring them the jewalry once I had found them so they could deliver them to Latus. I agreed then made my way back to the camp.

"None of this makes since. Why would a greek demigod steal something from a Roman god?" I asked out loud. "Cause it was planned to happen." A voice saidbehind me. I turned and found a figure standing in all black wearing a crow feather cloak and skull helm.

"What do you mean this was planned?" I asked confused. The figure stepped closer. "Someone who wants this place to fall. Someone who could never gain access here without the help of a demigod. Someone who is needs an army of freshly dead soldiers." I couldn't piece it together but I understood what he meant.

"Who are you? If your going to help then I need to know who you are." I said crossing my arms. The figure hesitated then nodded then took off his hood and helm. The guy that stood in front of me looked sixteen. Pale but somewhat tan, dark eyes, short-ish black hair, and better looking. The only thing that threw him off wasthe scars under and above hislips. "Hi Vladimir. My name is Damon Black, son of Latus."


	7. Chapter 7: Let's fight furries

"So let me get this straight. You've been trailing the necklace's power and it led you all the way here?" Jade ask confused. Damon nodded. "Yeah, but now that Vladimir is involved it'll be easier." Says giving me a happy look. "Hey the more of us the easier it is to find them right?" I asked getting a nod from everyone. "So where was the last place this necklace was seen?"

Annabeth asked getting us back on topic. Damon shook his head frustrated. "That's the thing. Whoever has this necklace is moving around with it. That or it's being pasted from one person to the next." "Tarterus." I mumbled then realized everyone was starring at me.

"Uh Vlad do us a favor and not say that name, especially here." Percy said a little nervous. I nodded, I'm not afraid of Tartarus but I really hate him and don't care about him. "You have a point thou. He could have someone under his control who has the necklace." Damon replied. I smiled then jokingly said in a Sherlock Homes voice, "Then the game is a foot my good chaps." Everyone either chuckled or cracked a smile. I couldn't blame them thou because we just found out that one of the oldest and the evilest gods had Latus' necklace.

"Tartarus doesn't have the necklace yet." A voice said making everyone jump and turn around. "What do you mean Tepes?" I asked confused and surprised to see him within the camp. Tepes smirked. "I have a little riddle for you Vlad. I rolled my eyes. "Can't you just tell us whats happening?"

Tepes ignored me then began, "To resurrect a soul you trade it for another soul. To resurrect an army you sacrifice an army. The dead posses what is needed, only time will tell when those must accept fate and make sacrifices." With that Tepes disappeared leaving behind a blood red rose on the ground. "Well talk about a typical immortal." Percy replied. We all nodded in agreement then began to try and decode the lines of the riddle.

"I'm use to prophecies but riddles are a whole other thing." Damon grumbled angrily. "Why do immortals insist on making everything hard to understand?" I asked making everyone nod in agreement. I couldn't read Damon that well mostly because he switched out his helm for a black ribbon tied around the lower part of his face."Let's just stop for now." I suggested after ten minutes. "If we work on this any further I think my mind will explode." Damon replied sighing.

"Same." Percy agreed rubbing his forehead. The conch horn for lunch blew which couldn't have been even more perfect for us. At camp we usually sit with our siblings so me, Jade, and Damon were the only three at our table. First of all yes we had a table because I conjured up one last time I was here. "They're starring at us aren't they?"

Damon asked without looking up. He had removed the ribbon but was hiding under the hood of his crow feathered cloak. "Yeah, they do that a lot when they see demigods like us." I replied trying to find his face but couldn't. Jade just ignored them which I found funny.

We didn't talk after that, but I found it funny as me and him finished at the same time. "Sorry about this." "Sorry about what?" I asked. Damon summoned a small curtain of darkness. If campers weren't starring before they sure were now. The curtain fell revealing Damon with his hood off and ribbon again.

I laughed at this gesture making Damon look at me confused. "I feel your pain Damon." I said gesturing to the ribbon. "I have a few scars that I always keep hidden too." I said looking at Jade. She nodded know what scars I was talking about. Damon laughed lightly. "Latus said the same thing before." I smiled knowing that he felt the same way about the gods as I did.

Before we could say anything else a paper ball landed right in front of us. Damon picked it up and carefully uncrumpled it. Immediately I could smell perfume coming off of it. "An Aphrodite child." I replied covering my face. Damon nodded. Jade laughed. "What does it say?" Damon shrugged as he recrumpled it back up. "Something about wanting to get to know me." This made Jade and me both laugh. "And?" "And what? I would rather not meet whoever wrote this." Damon replied. "Why?" Jade asked both interested and confused now?

"I know I already have someone but can't remember who." He said as we all began to get up. "Let me guess Latus took some memory's to "make things easier" on you?" I sighed. Damon nodded. "Come on guys. Leave the depression and worry here and go to the camp fire for some fun." Jade said as the others all walked over to us.

Well the "FUN" only lasted for two camp fire songs. "Vladimir Cross!" An angry voice hissed from behind me. I sighed and turned around just in time to have a whip wrap around my neck. "Vlad!" Jade and Damon yelled simultaneously. I looked up in time to see two Erinyes' flying next to each other. "Great spirits of vengeance!" I replied annoyed then cut the whip with one of my daggers.

Immediately Damon drew his sword (a black stygian iron sword) and was at my side. "Tartarus sends us to act on his behave!" The one on the left screeched. I'm guessing she's the one who now has a broken whip. "You take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right." Damon said without looking at me.

"Alright lets get this done with fast." I said then launched myself into the air. The Erinyes was caught off guard. This worked in my favor as I drove both daggers into her wings grounding her. I looked over seeing Damon actually chasing his Erinyes in the air. "Best pay attention boy before..." The Erinyes didn't get to finish. Jade shoved a spear she borrowed into it's skull reducing it to dust. "Good we only needed on anyway."

Damon replied dragging his Erinyes over to us. His wings were still out which is what really grabbed our attention. "Talk now." Damon demanded making a few of the campers jump. "Never. Son of Latus were not your enemy here we are your allies..." Damon stabbed the Erinyes in it's wing making it howl. "I've heard that way to many times already." Damon replied angrily.

"That's not how you interrogate your enemy." I said pushing Damon aside. The Erinyes looked at me surprised. "You poor soul here let me help you." I said (using charm speak) gesturing to Damon's sword. The Erinyes nodded then I slowly pulled Damon's sword making her wince. "Your a furry brain washed. Why did you attack us?" I asked sweetly. "Tartarus is assembling an army of spirits.

We were ordered by Lord Hades to look into the matter. As you can see we were brainwashed and sent to kill you." The furry replied. I nodded. "Why is Tartarus trying to kill me?" I asked untying then helping it stand. The furry looked at me with sorrow. "He wishes for mortal form capable of hosting him. That way he may lead his army against the Olympians."

This caused the campers to mumble and whisper to one another. I sighed then flashed a smile at the furry. "Thank you. Now return at once to Lord Hades and report your findings. If he becomes angry with what happens tell him that I said we will takes care of this for him." I don't know if I've ever seen a furry blush but this one most likely did.

"Thank you Vladimir Cross. I look forward to seeing you again." This caused the campers to ooh and giggle. I ignored this and nodded. "As do I Tisiphone." I said then the furry flew off heading for the underworld. "Charm speak huh." Damon replied sheathing his sword. I nodded. "Yeah. Its sucks cause once you pick an emotion to go by you have to stick with it." I replied sighing. Before Damon could reply Chiron approached us.

"It looks like we have a quest." He said a bit grimly. I nodded. "I'm will find Tartarus and his army and stop them in their tracks!" "No WE will do this!" Jade announced raising mine, Damon's, and her hands. This made the campers cheer. "He wishes for mortal form capable of hosting him." I remembered the furry say. I knew what that meant and didn't like what was gonna happen if we failed. No if I failed.


End file.
